Mario
|genre = RPG |modes = Single-player |ratings = ACB: General CERO: All ages ESRB: Everyone PEGI: Three years and older USK: All ages |platform = Nintendo 3DS |manual = |media = |requirements = |input = |pregame = Mario & Luigi: Dream Team (2013) |nxtgame = Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions (2017) }} Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam is a crossover game between the ''Mario & Luigi'' series and the ''Paper Mario'' series. It was released in North America on January 22, 2016. Story The story begins when Luigi accidentally knocks over a book found deep in Peach's Castle while attempting to fix a hole in the roof. This book happened to be holding the Paper Mario world within. This ultimately releases the paper characters into the Mario & Luigi world, spreading across the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser and Paper Bowser, despite some disagreements between one another, decide to team up, combine their armies and kidnap their respective Princess Peach. With the aid of Paper Mario and Starlow, Mario and Luigi must set off to rescue the Paper Toads with the aid of Toadette, and both princesses, defeat both Bowsers and send all the paper characters back to the Paper Mario world. Characters Playable *Mario *Luigi *Paper Mario Papercraft Characters While these are not really characters, they are giant paper robots built by Toadette for the main characters use. *Papercraft Mario *Papercraft Fire Mario *Papercraft Luigi *Papercraft Peach *Papercraft Yoshi Non-Playable *Paper Luigi (only in Music Player mode) *Princess Peach *Paper Princess Peach *Yoshi *Starlow *Toad *Paper Toad *Toadette *Nabbit *Bowser *Paper Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Paper Bowser Jr. *Koopalings *Kamek *Paper Kamek *Lakitu *Flutter *Scaredy Rat Enemies Both Series *Goomba *Koopa Troopa *Dry Bones *Hammer Bro. *Spiny *Pokey *Piranha Plant *Shy Guy *Ninji *Bob-omb *Scaredy Rat *Spike *Buzzy Beetle ''Mario & Luigi'' Series-Exclusive *Fly Guy *Sandmaargh *Boomerang Bro. *Biddybud *Ant Trooper *Horned Ant Trooper *Bully *Nabbit ''Paper Mario'' Series-Exclusive *Shiny Koopa Troopa *Koopa Paratroopa *Spear Guy *Swooper *Sombrero Guy Papercraft Enemies *Goomba *Pokey *Spike *Mechakoopa *Spiked Ball *Koopa Shell *Bob-omb *Dry Bones *Boo *Bullet Bill *Whomp *Airship Bosses ''Mario & Luigi'' series *Petey Piranha *Big Pokey *Wiggler *Chargin' Chuck Brigade *Bowser Jr. *King Boo *King Bob-omb *Kamek *Wendy *Roy *Ludwig *Larry *Morton *Iggy *Lemmy *Bowser *Shiny RoboBowser *Dry Bowser ''Paper Mario'' series *Tower Power Pokey *Paper Petey Piranha *Paper Bowser Jr. *Paper Kamek *Paper Bowser Papercraft Bosses *Papercraft Megacrinkle Goomba *Papercraft Kamek *Papercraft Bowser Jr. *Papercraft King Boo *Papercraft Bowser Names in Other Languages Gallery Mario & Luigi Paper Jam Main Cast.jpg|The main cast. Nintendo 3DS - Mario & Luigi Paper Jam E3 2015 Trailer. IMG 3623.PNG Mario & Luigi Paper Mix - logo.png|The Japan logo of Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. Trivia *This is the first Mario game to feature a crossover of two different Mario series. *This game is considered a combination of Mario & Luigi: Dream Team and Paper Mario: Sticker Star. *This game has achieved several milestones: **This is the fifth Mario & Luigi game. **This is the second Mario & Luigi game for the Nintendo 3DS. **This is the second Mario & Luigi game, where two Bowsers from different times and dimensions appear in the same game. The first was Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, where Bowser encountered his younger self. **This is Petey Piranha's second time in a Mario & Luigi game. His other appearance was in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. **This is the second time in a Mario & Luigi game where three characters are playable (as Mario, Luigi, and Paper Mario). The first was in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story (as Mario, Luigi, and Bowser). **This is the tenth Mario RPG. *This is the first RPG in the Mario series to feature no save blocks. The player can save whenever he or she wants to. *This is the first game in the Mario series where each of the Koopalings are given extended dialogue, rather than their usual grunts and roars. **This is also the Koopalings' second time in a Mario & Luigi game, with their first time in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. *This is the second Mario game to feature Petey Piranha as the first major boss. The first time was in Super Mario Sunshine. *This is the second time Bowser teams up with himself from a different time and universe. The first time was in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, where he teamed up with his younger self. *During the point at Gloomy Woods, where King Boo kidnapped the Marios, Luigi is left in a scared state. This first happened in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga where Luigi was too afraid to go to Guffawha Ruins, due to being told there is a monster there. *Starlow breaks the fourth wall by saying Luigi had a whole year dedicated to him (the Year of Luigi) and mentioning that they are in a RPG. *This is the first Mario game since Mario Kart DS where King Boo and King Bob-omb appeared together as bosses. This is also their first appearance in a Mario RPG. *This is the first Mario & Luigi game where the first fight in the game isn't against a boss. Although it is a tutorial battle, it's against a couple of Goombas. *This is the first Mario & Luigi game where the entire plot doesn't revolve around collecting certain key items. *This is the first (and so far only) Mario & Luigi game where the Beanish species doesn't appear at all. This is also the first Mario & Luigi game not to feature Toadsworth, the Bonus Level-Up Roulette, and the spin-jump. de:Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. fi:Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam nl:Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. Category:2016 games Category:Mario & Luigi Series Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:RPGs